A known sealing system of this type (shown in German utility model DE 296 21 997 U1 of the applicant) does not yet offer sufficient freedom for the optimum design of the profile strip.
One carrier rail which is not divided longitudinally is known from German utility model DE 295 09 880 U1 of the applicant. One area of the carrier rail facing the roof connecting bar is provided with an elastomer layer. A sealing lip of a one-piece elastomer profile strip protrudes in each case from a limb of the carrier rail into a concave side of the sealing profile.
A U-shaped holding rail which is not divided longitudinally is known per se from published German Patent Application DE 195 31 600 A1, wherein a sealing section is attached fixedly adhering in each case to the limbs of the holding rail. Each sealing section comprises a sealing lip which extends as far as the window.